


Show me More

by Enigmatic_Daydream



Series: Show me More [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatic_Daydream/pseuds/Enigmatic_Daydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne teaches River a few things.  River teaches Jayne a few, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me More

The little moonbrain was watching him clean his guns again. He hadn't a clue when she'd started, all he knew was that he gorram HATED it when she got all sneaky like. He had been trained not to trust people, and damn it, where did she get off sneaking around like that? "Jayne shouldn't be afraid of her." He hadn't realized how silent the room had been until she spoke. He put Vera down, turning to look at her. "I'm not scared of you, loony. Just..." he faltered, her gaze nearly penetrating him. "you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." He finished the sentence lamely, her stare making him look away, back to the safety of his guns. When he looked up, she was gone. 

She was behind him again the next day, this time clearing her throat before she entered the room. She sat beside him, watching him intently. "What? Whatcha keep lookin' at me like that, all crazy for?" She merely shrugged, then smiled. "Eyes penetrate like lovers, deep to the core of his being. She sees his desire like coin in a wishing well." He stopped what he was doing, the cloth in his hand dropping to the floor as he spun around to look at her, wide eyed. "What'd you jus' say, girl?" "She sees his passion. Red. He looks better in red. Passion, desire, bloodlust..." 

She trailed off, and he realized they were inches apart. "Now look here..." His voice hitched a little as he smelled her. She was purity and apples and all female. She was speaking of desire and penetrating and stuff that he knew all too well. "Now look here, crazy..." She was a little girl. No, a young woman, really. But she was insane. She'd sliced him open like a hot knife through butter. She was crazy. 

"C'mon, little girl...just 'cause I like fightin' and gettin' sexed up don't mean I wanna be doin' it with you. The sexin' part, that is." 

Mal would kill him. Simon would kill him. Hell, she might kill him. She was young. She was too young. She was...well, crazy. "Sanity interrupted. She flows for only the right man. The river needs a dam. Stop the floods." He looked at her. Really looked at her, for the first time. He saw a young woman. A crazy young woman, but a beautiful one. And it'd been a long time since Jayne had gotten sexed up good and proper. The companions never seemed to satisfy him anymore. He needed release and he finally realized what he'd been missing. He needed River. 

"Yes, yes, yes...and she needs her Jayne, too." River commented, snapping him back to reality. "Dam your River. Stop the floods."

"Fine. My bunk. Now." His voice was rough from the desire for this crazy girl. He hadn't known pure desire and passion like this for so long. It was the purity, he thought. Like being a child again, sneaking kisses. Sneaking more when he was older. 

"Summer rain. Catch it on your tongue. Crystal clear, sweet..." She was talkin' crazy again, but he didn't care. Jayne was starting to feel a little crazy himself. Checking on the way to his bunk, he nearly dragged her along till they were safely inside. Door locked, and she stared at him. "The river flows nonstop...please..." She looked at him, head tilted to the side. She sat on the side of his bunk, small and pale. Her legs swung over the edge of his bed, and he thought for a moment how beautiful she was. She looked then, and saw herself as she was being seen. Not too scrawny, like she thought. Not a child. She was glowing in his mind. And he was cloaked in red desire. "Looks better in red..." She repeated, slowly smiling and beckoning him closer. Jayne, while not being brilliant, was not stupid. He joined her on the bed, pushing back desires to kiss her and just take her right then. "

"I do need to know...you ever done this kinda' thing before?" He looked at her in the sundress Kaylee had given her. The straps were falling off her graceful shoulders. Those shoulders looked tasty...if he could just... "No, the river has yet to be dammed by man. No man strong enough to fight back the floods." 

"So you're a...a...you never..." Jayne faltered for his words, but she nodded. "Please, Jayne. She needs you. Light the attic candles. Make her glow." The pleading in her voice sent him over the edge. He took her in his lap and stroked her face. "Don' you worry, little girl...Jayne'll take good care of you." He understood, briefly, what Simon must feel. The need to take care of her. Not to break her. Then he thought about the context and banished the thought quickly from his mind with a slight shudder. 

"Simon never tried to stop the flow. Simon doesn't know how the river floods." She smiled softly, biting him on the neck. He hadn't known he could get any harder than he already was, but when her tiny little white teeth nearly pierced his neck, he felt himself grow. "Gorram, girl...what...where did you learn THAT?!" She smiled again, licking her lips. That did it. Jayne, who had not kissed a girl since sneaking them in his youth, pressed his lips down upon River Tam's soft, sweet mouth. At once, it exploded inside of him, a million thoughts, colors, desires, lights. Was her crazy contagious? She mewed softly, wrapping her arms around him, tentatively returning the kiss. His tongue sought hers, her lips melded to his. When the desire to breathe got the best of them, they came up, panting, looking into each others' eyes. 

"Gorram, girl..." was all he could get out. "You sure you know what you want?" He was sure he'd die if she said no. He'd had a taste and found himself needing more. "She is sure. She wants to surrender to the currents and the tides..." That was as good of an answer as he was going to get, he was sure. And it was a yes. He slowly reached to the hem of her dress, pulling it up and off of her lithe dancer's frame. She shivered, but didn't stop him. He looked at her then. Really looked. She was clad in only a pair of white cotton panties. The whores he visited usually wore any kind of silks and laces, but right now, those white cottons were the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. And he could see they were damp. He smelled the desire dripping from her body and resisted the urge once again to just take her. It had to be special. 

"River..." He realized he never used her name. It was a pretty name. He'd have to use it more often... "River...I....since you've never...you know..." He felt himself getting jumbled up again. "I'm gonna make this special for you." She nodded. "Please." It was the most sane thing she'd said to him, and also the most erotic. Stripping his shirt off, then his pants, he sat alongside her in naught but his shorts. She looked at him, then put her hand on his chest. 

"She wants to break. Can you break her?" She straddled his lap, kissing him once more. This time, it was anything but tentative. Damn girl learns fast, he thought. Her tongue flicked against his, and she ground her hips into his. Jayne let out a curse and gently pushed her off of him. "C'mon, baby girl... you want it to be over before it starts?" She sighed, then shook her head. He nodded. "Okay, girl...we're gonna do this all nice and slow like. Okay?" She nodded. "And I'm gonna wanna make you all happy like, so that if Mal or your brother ever find out, you'll remember this when I'm bein' thrown out the airlock. She smiled and nodded. "Okay then..." He wasn't sure what else to say, so he shut up. 

"Please..." She begged him. Then she threw her panties at him. They hit him in the face, and he breathed in. She smelled like heaven. "Now you jus' enjoy this, baby girl..." he murmured softly, kissing her neck. She murmured softly, squirming a bit. His feather-soft kisses trailed down her chest until he came to her breasts. He'd never seen more beautiful ones in his whole life...and Jayne Cobb had seen a lot of breasts. They were small, but not too small. Pert and soft with already hard nipples. His mouth watered, so he took one into his mouth and sucked. River cried out softly, grabbing his shoulders. He chuckled, then licked her perky nipple till it shone. Then he moved on to the next one. 

By his ministrations, she was thrashing all over the place, and he hadn't even ventured south yet. He smelled her arousal. It clung to him, beckoning him nearer. His lips dragged down the slight body of the naked River until he was situated between her legs. She was damp and glistening and so ready. Jayne lowered his mouth to taste her. His tongue flicked at her sensitive bud as he tried in vain to collect her dripping honey. She was sweet like sugar and tangy like desire. She tasted so fresh, so new... Summer rain, indeed, he thought. Breathy gasps, her fingers twined in his hair, and she exploded on his tongue. Jayne looked up, as if in a stupor. He wasn't used to tasting. He definitely wasn't used to that sensitivity. Most of all, he wasn't used to feeling. She looked up at him with a gaze that was needy and he felt. All those women he'd lain with, all those whores he tried to fill up on. They just didn't equal one River Tam. He could drown in her and never mourn it. He could satiate himself on her and be filled. "More, please..." she begged. He showed her more.


End file.
